The Song's Influence
by GuardianAthens
Summary: So the fever of the 'Cup Song' has spread all through America, and he honestly hopes to show to the world. What happens when he find three other countries who can perform and sing it without a hitch? Well, lets just say it's not addictive for nothing. Let's have the world perform it! Inspired by the song by Lulu and the Lamplights.


_**I was inspired by the Cup Game from 'Pitch Perfect'. Plus the song is addictive, I keep on seeing me do the game! Then I saw everyone do it in Hetalia. Might as well let you see what I saw. I would listen to Lulu and the Lamplights 'You're Gonna Miss Me' while you read this.**_

* * *

The countries couldn't believe it. They had all just walked into the World Meeting to find the four least likely people to work together, work together. The three were organizing something, tossing objects back and forth.

"Germany, Italy, America, Canada, what is goin' on?" England exclaimed, drawing the three from their activity. The three of them held plain cups.

"I don't know how, but these guys are awesome!" America called out, setting it cup down end down. Canada followed.

"We wanted to show you guys" Germany said, placing his down. The world watched them, and slowly spread out in their seats, besides the three seats the trio sat in. Everyone watched as America spoke low to the others, and then it started.

He maneuvered the cup in a rhythmic beat, tossing the cup up and around, slamming his hands together and on the table. Then Germany joined in, and Canada and finally Italy, doing the same motion. They did the rhythm once before America started to sing.

"I've got my ticket for long way around"

Almost everyone jumped up, exclaiming at the familiarity of the tune. It was the age old song from 1937, 'Miss Me When I'm Gone', returned to the song by Lulu and the Lampshades 'When I'm Gone'. They also were doing the age-old game of cups. The song continued on, the second verse sung by Germany this time.

"I've got my ticket for the long way around...

"The one with the prettiest view…"

People began to cheer as the beat got longer, the cups in their hands moving so quickly and with precision, they were blurs to them. The song grew louder as well; even the people watching joined them. Prussia was singing with Germany, Romano with Italy, England with America, and Russia with Canada because no one would. The routine continued on, the cups moving gracefully in their hands. It grew ever louder as it neared its end, and they were serious as the final slam came, slamming the cup and their other hand down with a satisfying sound.

The room stood up in a standing ovation, applauding loudly. The trio looked at each other and smiled. Their objective of the 'Cup Song' should take off hard now.

* * *

Two days later, America and Canada were walking up to England's home when they heard it; the satisfying sound of cups slamming rhythmically. They rushed in without a word, and found England in his kitchen, cursing up a storm as he watched a video on how to perform the cup game. He played the song in the background, to get the rhythm down to heart. Canada and america chuckled quietly, and bursted into the kitchen.

"Trying to learn it, England?" Canada asked. England started, sending his cup across the room. He slammed his laptop down, eyes widened.

"No! No I wasn't!" England claimed. America scoffed at him.

"Want us to teach you?" America offered. England slammed his hands down.

"Yes, please"

* * *

Somehow, by just watching Germany, Prussia had learned it pretty well, though Germany was more graceful and sung better if you believed it. They were practicing it together when France, Romano and Seborga barged it, begging for them to teach them how to do it like them. Germany took France to the side to teach privately, while Prussia had to teach Romano and Seborga. It wasn't long after several arguments and fights between Romano and Prussia broke out, resulting in bruises for all three party members, and no one was closer to learning anything about the Cup Game. Germany came in as another fight threatened to break, France smiling from ear to ear. He held up the cup simply and placed it on the table. Romano and Seborga watched intensely as France performed the cup game, singing gracefully the first line.

"I've got my ticket for the long way around..."

Romano found himself somehow harmonizing with him as he continued on. Seborga and the others slowly joined in, Germany and Prussia joining with their cups. It was party as it built up to the end, the last line nearly screamed through the house.

"You gonna miss me while I'm gone!"

Done goes the cups, and cheers followed. The song started up quickly as Romano experimented with the cups, getting it right again and again. He started the song and practically glowing as he sung.

"It's got mountains , It's got rivers, It's got woods to give you shivers…."

"But it sure would be prettier with you" The others cried out with Romano as it started up all over again, cups slamming and tossing around. It was becoming an easily recognized way to bring peace and unity.

* * *

The next bi-weekly meeting of the Nations came along once more, and it didn't bring anything productive.

The countries were in a Cups Game war. The axis and the allies were in a war to see who did it better and who sang better. The allies went first, and the starts of both pieces were smooth. It was when the chorus of all the voices began that people were either amazed or covering their ears. It sounded almost mystical, but the bass and decrescendo of it was very empowering. When they ended, they only received a few approved marks. Then the Axis was given the floor. Germany, Italy, Romano, Japan and Prussia set up carefully, and the first cup was tapped. Germany started it, and quickly Italy and Romano, Prussia and Japan joined in. Germany started to sing first, and people were amazed as Italy chorus lightly with him.

"I've got my ticket for long way around  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Yo I'm leaving tomorrow, what do you say?"

Japan, Prussia and Romano backed the tow of them up through the rest. Romano took the floor for the second verse, singing with his usual intensity.

"I've got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains  
It's got rivers  
It's got woods to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you"

The sound continued on, and people were rendered speechless as their voices blended perfectly. Russia joined in for fun with them as they neared the end, making people cheer as it was the perfect chorus of voices and tones. Hungary and Taiwan filmed the entire thing as the event continued. The final slam came and the meeting ended.

Who said 'The Cup Game' wasn't addictive?


End file.
